


Parkour Stunts & Ladybug Designs

by kanzonia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Unbeta'd, also there will probably be yoga sex ??? idk tho., aus are bomb dot com, even chloe., everyone loves marinette tho, gabe the babe loves marinette tho, idk more as i go probably, im trash, it's an au tho, lbr here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzonia/pseuds/kanzonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'i found you sleeping on my balcony when i went out to water my plants why are you here and more importantly how did you get here we’re eighteen floors up and how are you going to make it up for me breaking my pretty pot next to your head to wake you up?' au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why are you out here.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this was not the story I wanted to post first, but ah?? multi-chaptered! Please leave critiques and such as, and as always you can find me on tumblr at trashamber.tumblr.com come yell at me. or love me. whatever.

 

Click.

 

Creak.

 

Shut.

 

These three noises are the first thing Marinette hears as she opens the door to her small studio apartment; kicking off her shoes at the door, she moves towards the kitchen where she flickers on the lights and opens the fridge. Tired eyes scan the fridge for something to drink, before her sights land on an half-empty water bottle. She grabs it, hip checks the door close, and opens the cap before greedily sipping the water down.

 

It’s refreshing.

 

A long day at the office, an even longer night out for dinner planned with Alya and Nino, and an early morning made for one very tired Marinette. Setting her bottle down, she releases a breathe of air. Reaching up and undoing her bun, she lets midnight blue locks fall down her shoulders and she shakes her hair once it falls free. 

 

Her place is far from messy, but it’s not as neat as she would like. Fabric strewn around, designs floating around. Half sewn dresses draped across her little loveseat. She tears her gaze away for a moment to look at the clock, (1:42 am), she really should just go to bed. 

She's got things to do first, such as watering her plants.

 

She stretches, petite body curling outwards, her posture rising. When she is fully satisfied with the creaks and pops in her back, she moves forward, feet silent as she grabs her watering can and unlocks her balcony door to step outside.

 

Eyes quickly adjust to the darkness, and there’s an odd shape lying in the middle of her balcony. Of course. The night she is too tired for anything, something has to happen. Marinette reaches for a ladybug dotted pot that's near her, keeping her gaze on the person-shaped lump; It's a shame, Marinette thinks, that she never even got to use it. Well, not like it was suppose to be used anyways.

 

She moves closer, quietly as not to disturb the person before she drops the ceramic pot, letting it land and shatter next to the lump.

 

The person shoots up immediately, green eyes blown wide in surprise and his mouth hangs open. Eyes travel up from bare feet, up past toned legs and a black pencil skirt (which hung nicely on this person he notes), a white button up with a peter pan collar and cape sleeves, to disheveled hair and wide blue eyes. This person’s expression is tight and he wonders why this person on his balcony-- and why he was out here in the first place.

 

He moves to sit up but before he could-- “Care to tell me what you are doing on my patio?” The voice is calm-- collected, but he could pick up on the shakiness, the wonderment and he looks up at her. Blonde brows furrow together and he shakes his head, hair shaggy going over the place. “Your patio? I’m sure you are mistaken. This is mine.”

 

“Wrong.” This girl just talked back at him. Did she know who he was? Was she a stalker or something that could claim a place as her own? Were those even people like that? Hell, Adrien didn’t know but he wasn’t about to take any chances.

 

“I’m pretty positive I’m not.”

 

Although the plants could make him second guess himself. After all, he didn’t remember having so much foliage on his. He just assumed it was from Nathalie or Chloë. Although, neither are the type to do anything like that.

 

The girl's lips purse, as her eyes narrow in on his face, obviously searching for something in his face and what she finds, she seems content with because she turns around and waters the plants like she didn't just break a pot next to his head, that there aren't broken shards scattered around the place. Adrien has never been more confused in his life.

 

Seriously, what the fuck is going on here? Did Nathalie hire a plant keeper too??? Of course that doesn’t sound like something she’d do but it was still confusing about why--- oh the girl was speaking to him.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

Well that certainly didn’t please her. He stands and notices how small she seems, no matter how she’s standing to make herself seem taller, more threatening. Adrien is pretty sure he could lift her with one arm.

 

“I said,” she bites out, “Do you want to come inside and you can explain how the fuck you managed to climb 18 stories up, why you were asleep on my balcony and what the hell are you are going to do about my broken pot.”

Oh. His was the next floor up. 

He colours in shame before he nods dumbly, following after the small woman into her apartment.

Now that the warmth of the light hit her, he could actually see the petite woman in full. She was at least a head shorter than him, and her hair was as dark as the night sky. Romantic, he thinks. Then he shakes his head to get rid of that thought. He had Chloë.

 

Of course that didn’t mean that he couldn’t be her friend.

 

“I’m Adrien,” he begins, unsure as to what he's suppose to say. What did one say when they crashed onto a random persons balcony?

 

“I’m aware.”

 

“I’m sorry?” He doesn’t know what to say.

 

Marinette hums as she moves into her kitchen, pulling out a pot and cups. She's focused on starting a pot of water for the two of them, before she turns and -- _wow_ she has beautiful eyes. “What kind of tea do you like? Since it’s so late, I’d recommend camomile, however it’s up to you.”

 

“Camomile tea is fine.” He replies as he watches her, before he drags his gaze away. Even though the relationship to Chloë is purely for publicity, he still feels it’s wrong to look at another woman with building interest. Choosing to focus his attention to her apartment, eyebrow quirks at the papers all over the place.

 

There's an old saying about curiosity and satisfaction with cats that rings in his mind as he makes his way to one of the papers. It's well drawn, and he realizes that it's a design, a familar one at that but he can't place it. He's probably worn something similar once. “This is really good, did you design it yourself?”

 

“A-Ah!!! Yah, I designed them myself.”

 

“It’s really good.” He hums slightly, as he flips through some more, before he begins to realize that this isn't proper and he sets the paper down as though it began to burn his hand. Raising said hand, he rubs the back of his neck before grinning sheepishly, “Sorry. It’s weird to see someone so young to have such a talent. It’s refreshing.”

 

She brings over the tea with crossaints, before she takes her designs back. "Thank you. I want to be a designer." Looking over at him, she quirks a brow and he can almost see how tired she is and he feels even more guilt eat at him. After all, it's him who's keeping her up this late.

 

“I’m really sorry,” he apologizes again and she laughs, a hand waving away the apology as though it was a nothing and this sort of thing happened everyday to her.

 

“It’s fine. Are you going to tell me what you were doing or am I going to have to drag it out of you?”

 

Well this was unexpected. He blinks slowly, letting her words sink in. They’ve established that she knows who he is, but she’s not acting like a fangirl, and she’s not acting like she’s full of herself either. Well not much.

 

Lips quirk upwards briefly, “I doubt you could. You don’t look strong enough.” 

For some reason that sparks a fire in her eyes and he feels as though he just made another mistake and he’s confused. She’s small, petite, and while he has known women who could kick his ass from one planet to another, this girl just didn’t look like she could.

 

Then again, he didn’t know her all too well, so there’s a chance she could surprise him.

 

“Not to say that you’re weak or anything! I mean-- I don’t assume, I mean,” he huffs, the words refusing to leave his lips in the thought he wanted to project outwards, “You’re just so tiny compared to me.”

 

Her brows are furrowing now.

 

Fuck.

 

“I mean-- you’re small?” His voice is nearly non-existent now, and he decides now would be a very good time to shut the fuck up so he grabs his cup and starts sipping on his tea.

 

Yes. Food was always there to shut him up-- even though this wasn’t food, but it count. At least for him.

 

It takes him a second but he realizes that she’s laughing-- and oh god, that sound is beautiful and magical and he’s certain that it’s made of rainbows and unicorn tears because he’s never heard a sound like it before and he immediately relaxes.

 

“You’d be ahh-- surprised, to say the least to know what I can do.” Lips quirk up secretively and he grins at her over his mug.

 

Before he could even speak, she chooses to, as she sets her cup down, “So, what was M. Adrien Agreste doing on my balcony?” This was at least the third time that she’s asked and he feels guilty for not answering her question yet, but for some reason he trusts her.

 

“Parkour. My father-- he wouldn’t let me live if he knew I did stuff like that. So I tend to do it at night and my apartment is right above yours-- I’m the 19th floor, so I guess I lost count and just assumed this was my floor and wow I’m so sorry. I just was so exhausted, it was a long day for me and I was relieving some stress and I guess I fell asleep and wow I’m lame.”

Marinette, who knew what kind of day the guy had, after all, one doesn’t just intern for his father and not hear about Adrien’s schedule, lets out a committed him to show she’s listening.

 

From the way he’s speaking and the way he complimented her designs she assumes that he doesn’t recognize her, which works for her.

 

Not that she didn’t care for Adrien, he was her college crush after all. (And she likes to think that she passed that point, thank you very much.) But it would be awkward for him to know that she worked for his father-- well, she doesn’t know if it would be awkward for him or her, but she’ll place the blame on him for now.

 

“Listen,” he begins. “You can’t tell anyone-- my father would kill me. Chloë-- my-- fiance,” Marinette’s nose crunches at this. She hated Chloë with a passion, of course Marinette had been teased everyday by the rich brat, so she had a reason to not like her. It had absolutely nothing to do with Adrien. Nothing at all. Of course. Nothing. “-- she’d throw a fit and I just don’t want that. Of course my father would probably make me move back in as well, and I just got the taste of freedom and I’m not quite ready to let go of it yet.”

 

She nods in understanding because while she doesn’t know what being locked up is like, she does understand that Gabriel is a very protective father who tends to over-react at times.

 

“Well, what’s in it for me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I know it's been like ......... two years or something but i haven't given up on this baby! i just kinda... moved and been really busy with irl stuff. sorry it took so long to post this. as usual critiques are welcome and you can find me on tumblr at https://trashamber.tumblr.com

"What's in it for me?" she shifts, ankles crossing demurely as she looks up at him under a fan of dark lashes, freckles sprinkled across her nose like constellations in the night sky. 

Green eyes, widen, and he feels the pull of disappointment in his stomach. Of course -- she knew him, she had made that clear. There's disappointment curling around his lungs and why did he expect her to be any different from the other's who have tried to bribe him for money or anything? 

She seems to have realized her mistake, two small hands coming up and waving about before she begins shaking her head, "it's a joke, Mr Agreste, I don't want or need anything from you, really." 

He eyes her before he lets out a breath of relief before letting his hands warm against his cup. Well, that is a relief. Lips curl in an awkward smile before he takes a sip of his drink, a hum settled at the back of his throat. "Well I could replace your ladybug vase." He says finally breaking the silence that befalls between the two of them. 

Bluebell eyes move to look at him before nodding and she hides a yawn behind a hand and she grins, "what a gentleman," she jests before rolling her head and popping her neck. "Yeah, I would apologize for that but you kinda deserved it. Who falls asleep on another person's balcony for crying out loud?" 

She's doing good, she thinks. She's not stuttering and if thirteen-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng knew that one day that Adrien Agreste, the love of her teenage years, would be sitting in her apartment after falling asleep on her balcony, well, Marinette isn't sure she'd survive that heart attack. 

Eyes bounce between the golden crown that shines in the lowlight of her apartment before moving out to Paris's darken skyline. "Well, I have to be at work at nine thirty tomorrow. It's nearly two am, are you going to keep me up all night or ---?" she lets her voice trail off before turning her attention back to him, pleased with the flush that came over his cheeks. 

Lips curl upwards slyly before she stands and moves to the kitchen to rinse out her cup, calling out over her shoulder that he could just leave it on the table and she'll get it later. Sitting the cup in the sink, she jumps when she feels warmth behind her, eyes darting to the taller of the two, one eyebrow raised in question. 

What a nice flush, she decides. A hand at the back of his neck, before he's speaking and Marinette has to mentally slap herself so she can listen to him. "Um, well, I should probably go. I have to go shopping with Chlo tomorrow anyways and there's a show tomorrow night -- this was nice," yeah it was nice, "and I figured it would be rude if I just left your cup on the counter -- and well, um, can i stop by again for tea and to talk to you?" 

Marinette blinks at that last part, not entirely expecting the question before cheeks are being painted in colours of rose from the tip of her nose to her ears, and she nods shyly, "I even expect-- um, to see you before you stop by again." Yes, good job Marinette, get the flow of conversation back in your corner. " I mean-- not like in a creepy way or anything -- but like -- I work for your father! So like -- I'm going to be at the show tomorrow night --- so I mean --" she inhales before releasing her breath. " I'll probably see you there."

He blinks, pausing as he contemplates her wording before he nods. "Alright then." She follows him to the door, before he turns and sends her a megawatt smile, thanking her before leaving and then as she closes the door, Marinette leans against the grain, a breath escaping that she didn't even know that she had been holding. Oh lord, she needed to call Alya right away and tell her what had happened. She eyes the clock before sending a quick 'you up' text to the other before she falls asleep.

 

Her alarm blares, pulling her from dreams of her standing on the fashion platform, anxiety twisting her stomach before she groans ; slapping her hand around to silence her ringtone, eyes blinking slowly as they adjust to the brightness of her screen, Alya's name popped up in red from a missed call and thirteen texts. Well, that was going to be great to explain that off. She moves, feet prodding against the carpeted floor before pulling out a simple tea dress that looks like the summer sky with baby blues and a white lace collar that she had added onto it, before running fingers through hair and pulling it up into a bun. Simple black kitten heels and a swipe of mascara and gloss and she was on her way to the office, stopping by her parent's bakery for breakfast and coffee before kissing their cheeks and heading into the office. 

Marinette loved her job -- it was the one thing that she wanted the most and had been pleasantly surprised when Gabriel himself had reached out to her for an internship underneath him. She had agreed quickly, and he had taken her under his wing, teaching her more things that she could have taught herself, praising her when it called for it and showing her, her mistakes when they were made. 

She's buzzed on caffeine as she enters into the conference room ready for that day's agenda and moves to take her chair out for herself before looking up at the wide-eyed expression of one Adrien Agreste, one Chloe Bourgeois who still seems like her nose is stuck in the air and one Mr Gabriel Agreste-- her boss. 

Oh hell -- what has she gotten into? do they know that Adrien was at her place until two am? is she in trouble? is her job in jeopardy? worry lines her forehead and goddamn it this wasn't worth the broken pot!


End file.
